filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Sydney Pollack
Sydney Pollack est un acteur, réalisateur et producteur américain, né le à Lafayette (Indiana), et mort à Los Angeles le à l’âge de 73 ans Il a notamment réalisé Tootsie en 1982, Out of Africa en 1985 et La Firme (The Firm) en 1993. Il a également produit Le Talentueux Mr Ripley (The Talented Mr Ripley) en 1999. Biographie Il est né à Lafayette dans l'Indiana au sein d'une famille d'immigrés juifs russes. Il part étudier l'art dramatique à New York et s'inscrit à la Neighborhood Playhouse où il suit les cours de Sanford Meisner. Acteur puis réalisateur de télévision, il se lie à cette époque avec un jeune acteur Robert Redford. En 1966 Propriété interdite le fait vraiment remarquer. Les années 70 sont fécondes, en 1970 il est nommé à l'Oscar du meilleur réalisateur pour On achève bien les chevaux (1969), en 1972 son western Jeremiah Johnson est présenté à la sélection officielle du Festival de Cannes et en 1975 il tourne Les Trois jours du Condor. Il aborde ensuite plusieurs genres cinématographiques, la comédie (Tootsie, 1982) ou la fresque romanesque (Out of Africa en 1985, pour lequel il remporte sept Oscars). Les années 90 marquent surtout un retour à sa formation initiale d'acteur. On le voit par exemple dans Maris et femmes de Woody Allen et dans Eyes Wide Shut de Stanley Kubrick. À travers sa société de production Mirage (fondée en 1985) il finance de nombreux films dont Raison et sentiments d'Ang Lee. Filmographie Comme acteur * 1959 : Playhouse 90 (série TV). Deux épisodes : ** For Whom the Bell Tolls: Part 1 (épisode TV) — Andres ** For Whom the Bell Tolls: Part 2 (épisode TV) — Andres * 1959 : Brenner (série TV). Un épisode : ** Family Man (épisode TV) * 1959 : The United States Steel Hour (série TV). Un épisode : ** The Case of Julia Walton (épisode TV) — Benson * 1960 : Alfred Hitchcock présente (Alfred Hitchcock Presents) (série TV). Un épisode : ** The Contest for Aaron Gold (épisode TV) — Bernie Samuelson * 1960 : La Quatrième dimension (''The Twilight Zone) (série TV). Un épisode : ** The Trouble with Templeton (épisode TV) — Arthur Willis * 1961 : Have Gun - Will Travel (série TV). Deux épisodes : ** Quiet Night in Town: Part 1 (épisode TV) — Joe Gulp ** Quiet Night in Town: Part 2 (épisode TV) — Joe Gulp * 1961 : The Deputy (série TV). Un épisode : ** Spoken in Silence (épisode TV) — Chuck Johnson * 1961 : The Asphalt Jungle (série TV). Un épisode : ** The Professor (épisode TV) — Louie * 1961–1962 : The New Breed (série TV). Deux épisodes : ** The Compulsion to Confess (1961) (épisode TV) — Austin Rogers ** Walk This Street Lightly (1962) (épisode TV) — Bert Masters * 1962 : Ben Casey (série TV). Un épisode : ** Monument to an Aged Hunter (épisode TV) * 1962 : War Hunt de Denis Sanders * 1979 : The Electric Horseman — un homme qui passe près d’Alice (rôle non crédité) * 1982 : Tootsie de Sydney Pollack — George Fields (rôle non crédité) * 1992 : Le Meneur (The Player) de Robert Altman — Dick Mellon * 1992 : La Mort vous va si bien (Death Becomes Her) — E.R. Doctor (rôle non crédité) * 1992 : Maris et femmes (Husbands and Wives) de Woody Allen — Jack * 1994 : Frasier (série TV). Un épisode : ** The Candidate (épisode TV) — Holden Thorpe (rôle vocal) * 1998 : Dingue de toi (Mad About You) (série TV). Un épisode : ** Cheating on Sheila (épisode TV) — Dr. Sydney Warren * 1999 : Préjudice (ou Une action au civil au Canada, A Civil Action) — Al Eustis * 1999 : Eyes Wide Shut (ou Les Yeux grands fermés au Canada, EWS) de Stanley Kubrick — Victor Ziegler * 1999 : L'Ombre d'un soupçon (ou Les Hasards du cœur, Random Hearts) de Sydney Pollack — Carl Broman * 2000 : King of the Hill (série TV). Un épisode : ** Transnational Amusements Presents: Peggy's Magic Sex Feet (épisode TV) — Grant Trimble (rôle vocal) * 2000 ?: Fling (série TV). Un épisode : ** Pilot (épisode TV) — le mari d’Elizabeth * 2000–2006 : Will & Grace (série TV). Quatre épisodes : ** Oh Dad, Poor Dad, He's Kept Me in the Closet and I'm So Sad (2000) (épisode TV) — George Truman ** Cheaters (2001) (épisode TV) — George Truman ** Cheatin' Trouble Blues (2002) (épisode TV) — George Truman ** Blanket Apology (2006) (épisode TV) — George Truman * 2001 : Le Majestic (The Majestic) — un employé du studio (rôle vocal) * 2002 : Dérapages incontrôlés (ou Changement de voie, Changing Lanes) — Stephen Delano * 2005 : L'Interprète (The Interpreter) de Sydney Pollack — Jay Pettigrew (rôle non crédité) * 2006 : Fauteuils d'orchestre (Orchestra Seats ou Avenue Montaigne) de Danièle Thompson — Brian Sobinski * 2007 : Les Soprano (The Sopranos) (série TV). Un épisode : ** Stage 5 (épisode TV) — Warren Feldman * 2007 : Michael Clayton de Tony Gilroy — Marty Bach * 2008 : Under the Influence with Elvis Mitchell (série TV) — invité * 2008 : Le témoin amoureux (ou Un amour de témoin, Made of Honour) de Paul Weiland — Thomas Bailey Sr. Comme réalisateur * 1961 : Cain's Hundred (série TV). Un épisode : ** King of the Mountain (1961) (épisode TV) * 1962 : Cible : les corrupteurs (Target: The Corruptors) (série TV). Un épisode : ** The Wrecker (1962) (épisode TV) * 1962 : The Tall Man (série TV). Deux épisodes : ** Rio Doloroso (1962) (épisode TV) ** Phoebe (1962) (épisode TV) * 1962 : Suspicion (The Alfred Hitchcock Hour) (série TV). Deux épisodes. * 1962–1963 : Ben Casey (série TV). Dix épisodes : ** I'll Be Alright in the Morning (1963) (épisode TV) ** A Cardinal Act of Mercy: Part 1 (1963) (épisode TV) ** A Cardinal Act of Mercy: Part 2 (1963) (épisode TV) ** Suffer the Little Children (1963) (épisode TV) ** For This Relief, Much Thanks (1963) (épisode TV) ** (5 autres épisodes...) * 1963 : Les Accusés (The Defenders) (série TV). Un épisode : ** Kill or Be Killed (1963) (épisode TV) * 1963 : "Breaking Point" (série TV). Un épisode : ** Solo for B-Flat Clarinet (1963) (épisode TV) * 1963–1965 : Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre (série TV). Cinq épisodes : ** The Game (1965) (épisode TV) ** The Fliers (1965) (épisode TV) ** Murder in the First (1964) (épisode TV) ** Two Is the Number (1964) (épisode TV) ** Something About Lee Wiley (1963) (épisode TV) * 1964–1965 : Haute tension (Kraft Suspense Theatre) (série TV). Deux épisodes : ** The Last Clear Chance (1965) (épisode TV) ** The Watchman (1964) (épisode TV) * 1964 : Le Fugitif (The Fugitive) (série TV. Un épisode : ** Man on a String (1964) (épisode TV) * 1964 : Slattery's People (série TV. Un épisode : ** Question: What Became of the White Tortilla? (1964) (épisode TV) * 1965 : The Slender Thread * 1966 : Propriété interdite (This Property Is Condemned) * 1968 : Les Chasseurs de scalps (The Scalphunters) * 1968 : The Swimmer * 1969 : Un château en enfer (Castle Keep) * 1969 : On achève bien les chevaux (They Shoot Horses, Don't They?) * 1972 : Jeremiah Johnson * 1973 : Nos plus belles années (The Way We Were) * 1975 : Yakuza (The Yakuza) * 1975 : Les Trois Jours du condor (Three Days of the Condor) * 1977 : Bobby Deerfield * 1979 : Le Cavalier électrique (The Electric Horseman) * 1981 : Absence de malice (Absence of Malice) * 1982 : Tootsie * 1985 : Out of Africa * 1990 : Havana * 1993 : La Firme (The Firm) * 1995 : Sabrina * 1999 : L'Ombre d'un soupçon (Random Hearts) * 2005 : L'Interprète (The Interpreter) * 2005 : Esquisses de Frank Gehry (Sketches of Frank Gehry) Comme producteur * 1974 : Yakusa (The Yakuza) * 1977 : Bobby Deerfield (Heaven Has No Favorites) * 1980 : Show Bus (Honeysuckle Rose, On the Road Again) (producteur exécutif) * 1981 : Absence de malice (Absence of Malice) * 1982 : Tootsie * 1984 : Songwriter * 1985 : Sanford Meisner: The American Theatre's Best Kept Secret (producteur exécutif) * 1985 : Out of Africa (Souvenirs d’Afrique) * 1988 : Les Feux de la nuit (Bright Lights, Big City) * 1989 : Susie et les Baker Boys (The Fabulous Baker Boys) (producteur exécutif) * 1990 : Présumé innocent (Presumed Innocent) * 1990 : White Palace (producteur exécutif) * 1990 : Havana (producteur exécutif) * 1991 : King Ralph * 1991 : Dead Again (Le Passé revient) (producteur exécutif) * 1992 : Leaving Normal (producteur exécutif) * 1992 : Le Choix d'une mère (A Private Matter ou Miss Sherri) (TV, producteur exécutif) * 1993 : Fallen Angels (série TV, producteur exécutif) * 1993 : La Firme (The Firm) * 1993 : Searching for Bobby Fischer (producteur exécutif) * 1993 : Flesh and Bone (producteur exécutif) * 1993 : Raison et sentiments (Sense and Sensibility) (producteur exécutif) * 1995 : Sabrina * 1998 : Bronx County (TV, producteur exécutif) * 1998 : Pile & face (ou Les Portes du destin, Sliding Doors) * 1998 : Embrouille à Poodle Springs (Poodle Springs) (TV, producteur exécutif) * 1999 : L'Ombre d'un soupçon (ou Les Hasards du coeur, Random Hearts) * 1999 : Le Talentueux Mr Ripley (ou L’Énigmatique M. Ripley, The Mysterious Yearning Secretive Sad Lonely Troubled Confused Loving Musical Gifted Intelligent Beautiful Tender Sensitive Haunted Passionate Talented Mr. Ripley) de Anthony Minghella * 2000 : Il suffit d'une nuit (Up at the Villa) (producteur exécutif) * 2000 : Coup de peigne (Blow Dry) (producteur exécutif) * 2001 : Fiancée à la carte (ou Nadia, Birthday Girl) (producteur exécutif) * 2001 : Poèmes pour Iris (Iris) (producteur exécutif) * 2002 : Paradis (Heaven) (producteur exécutif) * 2002 : Un américain bien tranquille (The Quiet American ou The Spy) (producteur exécutif) * 2002 : Retour à Cold Mountain (Cold Mountain) * 2003 : In the Name of Love (Russian Wives) (producteur exécutif) * 2005 : Forty Shades of Blue (producteur exécutif) * 2005 : L'Interprète (The Interpreter) (producteur exécutif) * 2005 : Esquisses de Frank Gehry (Sketches of Frank Gehry) (producteur exécutif) * 2006 : Au nom de la liberté (ou De feu et de sang, Catch a Fire) (producteur exécutif) * 2006 : Par effraction (Breaking and Entering) de Anthony Minghella * 2007 : Michael Clayton * 2008 : The No 1 Ladies' Detective Agency (TV, producteur exécutif) * 2008 : Jeux de dupes (ou Double jeu, Leatherheads) (producteur exécutif) * 2008 : Recount (TV, producteur exécutif) * 2008 : Margaret ; tournage terminé (film non encore sorti au décès du producteur). * 2008 : The Reader ; tournage en cours (film non encore sorti au décès du producteur). Autres participations * 1959 : The Turn of the Screw (TV, dialoguiste) * 1986 : 9 semaines 1/2 (Nine 1/2 Weeks) (consultant) * 2005 : Esquisses de Frank Gehry (Sketches of Frank Gehry) (directeur de la photographie) Voir aussi Notes et références Liens externes * David Orbach, « Sydney Pollack filme l’architecte Frank Gehry » Articles connexes Catégorie:Réalisateur américain Catégorie:Producteur américain Catégorie:Acteur américainCatégorie:Naissance en 1934 Catégorie:Décès en 2008